Party of Two
by iwasnthere622
Summary: AkuRoku fluffy oneshot. Axel and Roxas go to Demyx's party and manage to find some time and space to be alone.


Happy AkuRoku Day 2011! This is just a short piece of fluff I wrote of the two - I know I'm a day early posting but I'm going on vacation tomorrow and wanted to get this up before I left. Enjoy!

I don't own KH.

* * *

><p>"I don't know about this…" Roxas chewed on his lower lip.<p>

"C'mon, Roxas! It'll be fun! I promise!" Axel said, dragging the smaller blonde behind him by the hand.

"But you know I don't like crowds… And I won't really know anyone…" Roxas protested.

Axel turned to face him, green eyes softening. "You know Demyx, and it's his party. And you know me. I won't leave you the whole night."

Roxas looked up into his boyfriend's eyes. "Promise?"

Axel smirked. "Promise." He crossed his heart with the hand not currently holding onto his blonde.

Roxas smiled and took a deep breath. "Okay."

"Yes! Thank you, Roxas!" Axel crushed them together for a brief hug before pulling back and bending down slightly to kiss Roxas gently on the lips.

Roxas sighed into the kiss, leaning into Axel and wrapping his free hand around his neck, playing with loose strands of his cherry red hair. Axel slipped his arm around the blonde's waist, holding him tightly for just one more moment before pulling back and smiling.

Roxas blushed lightly and smiled back and was suddenly pulled into a run again behind his boyfriend.

Laughing, he tried to keep up as Axel pulled them through the streets to Demyx's house. As they got closer, they could hear music and see tons of cars parked along the road. Finally, they were in front of the house. A dozen people or so were milling about their friend's front yard, and the house was ablaze with light and laughter and music and pure sound.

"C'mon, Rox." Axel pulled his boyfriend close, dropping his hand in favor of slinging his arms across the smaller's shoulders, holding him tightly as the two made their way into the house.

"Axel! I didn't think you were coming!" Demyx yelled over the noise, making his way over to the couple.

"Hiya, Rox! Glad you could make it!" The taller blonde grinned, obviously slightly tipsy.

Axel laughed. "Hey, Dem. Great party – is there anyone in the neighborhood NOT here?"

Demyx snorted. "The cranky old people."

Roxas shook his head. "It's so loud!"

"That makes it more fun!" With a laugh, Demyx was off and sucked into the crowd.

Axel shook his head. "Let's explore, okay?"

Roxas pressed closer to him, offering a strained smile. "Okay."

Axel leaned down to whisper in his boyfriend's ear: "Don't worry, I got you."

Roxas smiled and nodded.

The pair made their way through the crowd, occasionally stopping to chat with one of Axel's many friends. Eventually, they found their way to the kitchen and grabbed some drinks.

"Let's check out the upstairs." Axel said.

"What?" Roxas asked.

Axel shouted louder. "Let's go upstairs!"

Roxas giggled. "We're already in an affair!"

Axel chuckled. "No, let's go upstairs. Upstairs!" He pointed to the ceiling.

Comprehension dawned across the blonde's face and he blushed. "Oh, okay!"

The two cut through the crowd once more and headed up the winding staircase to the second floor. They made their way to the main area, where the music seemed to be coming from.

"Oh, wow! Dem went all out!" Axel said as they stepped into the room. Normally, it was the large acoustically-sound room Demyx stored and played all of his instruments in, but tonight the instruments were either locked up safe or pushed to the walls, making for a rather large dance floor.

The pounding of the beat was intense and everyone was writhing and moving to the music.

"Let's dance!" Axel said, pulling them towards the dancing mass of people.

Roxas's eyes widened. "No way! Ax, I can't!"

"Oh, c'mon! I'll be right there!" Axel protested.

"No, I can't." Roxas struggled, pulling back.

Axel frowned, noticing the look of panic on his boyfriend's face.

"Hey, why not?" He asked, cupping Roxas's face with his hand, thumb rubbing in calming circles.

Roxas gripped his wrist. "I can't dance in front of people. And there's so many people! Axel, please…"

Axel sighed. "Okay. All right, we don't have to. Calm down, Rox."

Roxas took a few shaky breaths. "Thank you, Axel." He leaned up and quickly kissed the redhead.

Axel smiled. "Yeah, yeah." He looked around the room and noticed a set of side doors that led to a balcony.

"C'mon." He grabbed Roxas's hand, pulling him to the doors.

"What? Axel!" Roxas shouted, but was ignored as the redhead pulled him to the doors, opening and pulling him through, quickly closing the doors behind them.

"What are you doing?" Roxas asked, relieved that he no longer had to shout as the doors muffled the loud volume of the music, although it could still be heard.

"Dem and I used to sit on this balcony and talk about everything when we were in high school." Axel smiled, stepping to the railing and looking out into the night.

Roxas smiled and stepped up next to him, lacing their fingers. "That's a nice memory to have."

"Yeah." Axel turned to Roxas. "Roxas…"

"Yes?" The blonde asked.

"May I have this dance?" Axel asked, bowing gallantly.

Roxas laughed and took the offered hand, nodding. Axel pulled him close and the two spun in soft, slow circles, Axel's hands on Roxas's waist and Roxas's up around the redhead's shoulders.

"Axel…" Roxas murmured against his boyfriend's neck.

"Mhmm?" Axel hummed.

"Thank you. This is amazing." Roxas said, lifting his face to show Axel his smile.

Axel's face split into a giant grin. "You're welcome, Roxy. I love you."

"I love you too." Roxas replied, snuggling closer.

The two spent the rest of the night out on that balcony, holding each other and dancing slowly under the moonlight, completely happy in their own little bubble away from everyone else and secure in their love for one another.


End file.
